Breathe No More
by LadyErestor83
Summary: What if Klaus had sent Stefan to Damon with the cure instead of Katherine? COMPLETED..
1. Chapter 1

Breathe No More

By: Erestor83

**please be kind to me because even though this is not the first fic I have written, it is my first Vampire Diaries fic that I have written**

**pairing: Damon/Stefan**

**A/N: I do not own anything except for an OC that will appear named Nicci...and also Breathe No More is a song by Evanescence, but since I couldn't get the story to fit the song, I just used the title.**

**summary: What if Klaus had sent Stefan to Damon with the cure instead of Katherine?**

CHAPTER 1

Damon coughed. He had been laying on this bed for what seemed like an eternity. Damned werewolves. If he had just gotten away quicker, he would not be going through all of this pain. Elena had sat with him for most of the time, but Damon didn't want her there. Damon only wanted one person there with him: his younger brother Stefan. Stefan thought that Damon was trying to go after Elena, but in truth, Damon was trying to break them up so he could have Stefan. Elena gasped suddenly, rousing Damon from his thoughts. He nearly smiled when he saw Stefan standing there.

" Hello brother."

Stefan smiled at Damon's attempt of a greeting.

" Hello Damon. How are you feeling?"

Damon attempted to grin.

" Just like any other vampire thats about to die."

Stefan chuckled, then shook his head. He turned to Elena.

" Can you leave us alone for a minute?"

Elena nodded, then left the room. Stefan sat on the side of the bed and handed Damon a small bottle.

" This is the cure for a werewolf bite."

Damon raised an eyebrow, but drank it anyway. Stefan laid beside his brother.

" Do you still hate me Damon?" He whispered.

Damon set the bottle down on the nightstand beside him.

" I never hated you Stefan. I was angry at you."

Stefan looked at him.

" Why?"

Damon shrugged.

" I guess it was because you thought I was in love with Katherine. The truth is, I was jealous of her."

Stefan looked at his brother in confusion.

" Jealous? Why?"

Damon smiled.

" Because she had you and I didn't."

TBC...

**I hope you like it so far...**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to those who have reviewed...I am surprised that a first time VD fic writer actually got reviews lol...hope you like this next chapter...this is Nicci's first appearance...I'll just say this much: Nicci is to Damon as Lexie was to Stefan...**

CHAPTER 2

*FLASHBACK*

" _Damon, how can you still love Katherine after all she has done?"_

_Nicci stared at her friend in disbelief. Damon could not possibly be serious about letting Katherine out of the tomb. She knew he loved Stefan, but would never let on to Damon that she knew. Damon stared back at her with hard eyes._

" _Who said I still love Katherine?"_

_Nicci fought the urge to roll her eyes._

" _Well if you didn't, you wouldn't want to open the tomb."_

_Damon turned his back to her and started to walk away. Nicci decided at that moment she had to let Damon know that she knew his secret._

" _I know you love Stefan."_

_Damon stopped and turned to her suddenly._

" _What did you say?"_

_Nicci approached him._

" _You heard me Damon. I know you love him, not Katherine."_

_Damon was about to reply, but there was a crash in the living room. The next thing Damon saw was Nicci being dragged from the room through a nearby window. He fought to save her, but failed._

*END FLASHBACK*

" NICCI!" 

Damon sat up suddenly, forgetting that Stefan was beside him. Stefan sat up slowly and pulled his older brother into his arms.

" It was just a dream Damon."

Damon felt his brother lay him back down on the bed. Stefan looked at him with concern.

" She knew, didn't she?"

Damon turned away from Stefan.

" Knew what?"

Stefan put his hand on Damon's shoulder.

" That you loved me and not Katherine."

Damon felt tears come to his eyes.

" Yes."

Stefan turned Damon over to face him.

" Why didn't you tell me before?"

Damon shrugged.

" I wanted to hate you for making me feed when we were in transition."

Stefan chuckled.

" Fake hate?"

Damon nodded, then laughed through the tears that finally escaped his eyes.

" You believed it."

Stefan wiped the tears from Damon's face.

" You're right. I did. But now that I know you don't, there is something I need to tell you."

Damon nodded, but gave no reply. Stefan smiled.

" I feel the same for you as you feel for me."

Damon grinned.

" Meaning?"

Stefan chuckled.

" Meaning I love you too Damon."

Damon smiled and pulled his brother toward him, kissing him gently. Damon sighed.

" It sucks that Nicci isn't here anymore."

Stefan looked at Damon in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

Damon lowered his head.

" I think she might be gone."

Stefan shook his head.

" Nicci is alive. She is with Katherine and Klaus."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the delay...HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone...actually, it was a weird comment from a friend of mine that brought this chapter to mind...**

**comment: " I think that Nicci should be a protector to Damon."**

**reply: " What did you think she was?"**

CHAPTER 3

Klaus sat in a nearby chair beside Katherine. Katherine wanted to roll her eyes. He thought she might love him. Wrong, so wrong. Klaus tapped his foot impatiently.

" Where is Stefan?"

Nicci entered the room and shook her head.

" He will return soon. I'm sure he is just making sure Damon is okay."

Katherine scoffed.

" What does it matter?"

Nicci raised an eyebrow.

" Don't you even care about Damon?"

Katherine reclined in her chair.

" Not anymore."

Nicci shook her head.

" That figures."

Klaus knew that Nicci could tear Katherine limb from limb if she really wanted to. Whereas Rose had created Katherine, Elijah had created Nicci. Klaus did not know how Nicci and Elijah had met and he knew not to ask. Nicci was secretive about her past. She had fought against Katherine in 1864, trying to get her away from the Salvatore brothers, but in the end, Katherine had won and the Salvatores ended up as vampires. Nicci, on the other hand, was stuck in the tomb with the rest of the vampires from 1864. Nicci saw Klaus deep in thought.

" Klaus?"

Klaus snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at her.

" I was just thinking. I may have another way for Damon to stay protected."

Nicci knew she shouldn't ask, but did anyway.

" How?" She asked, the dread evident in her voice.

Klaus grinned.

" Join my side for eternity in Elijah's place."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so back to Stefan...this is Elena and Stefan to be exact...Stefan tells Elena the truth...**

CHAPTER 4

Elena watched as Stefan came down the stairs. He looked as though he were sad, even more so than usual. She began to approach him, but Stefan shook his head.

" Elena, there's something I need to tell you."

Elena nodded, but didn't reply. Stefan swallowed hard, then began to speak.

" I never loved Katherine and neither did Damon."

Elena looked at Stefan in confusion.

" But he wanted to get Katherine out of the tomb."

Stefan nodded.

" To throw me off."

Elena's eyes narrowed at him.

" What are you trying to tell me Stefan?"

Stefan took a deep breath.

" Damon is love with me and I'm in love with him."

Elena's jaw dropped open. She didn't know what to say. She could get upset, she could even go upstairs and take the cure from Damon, but none of that would help.

" Then why did you pretend to love me?"

Stefan let out a breath.

" I didn't pretend. I do love you, but not the same way I love Damon."

Elena didn't speak for a moment, attempting to let her brain process this new information. Stefan took a step forward.

" Elena..."

Elena shook her head.

" Don't Stefan. It's okay."

Stefan's eyes widened.

" It is?"

Elena nodded, then laughed.

" I always knew I'd lose you to Damon, but never like this."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**here we go again lol..**

CHAPTER 5

Damon laid on the bed, not testing his movements just yet. He would wait for Stefan for that. He was thinking about what Stefan had said. Nicci was alive? She was with Katherine and Klaus? Damon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew Nicci had been created by Elijah, but from what Damon knew, Nicci absolutely hated Klaus. Damon's thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone sitting on the bed with him. He smiled.

" Couldn't stay away from me, could you Stefan?"

Stefan chuckled.

" You know me very well Damon."

Damon could have sworn he heard a hint of sadness in his brother's voice.

" Stefan, what's wrong?"

Stefan took a deep breath and gently caressed Damon's cheek.

" I made a deal with Klaus."

Damon sat up slowly.

" What kind of deal?"

Stefan knew Damon would be angry with him, but he couldn't hide the truth from him.

" I agreed to be with Klaus as payment for the cure."

Damon took the hand that Stefan was caressing his cheek with into his own hand.

" What do you mean 'be with'?"

Stefan felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

" I mean, I become his. As in his lover."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**hmmm could be interesting..**

CHAPTER 6

Damon looked at Stefan, rage in his eyes.

" HIS WHAT?"

Stefan winced.

" Damon, I..."

Damon stood suddenly.

" I love you. He doesn't. Why would you go with him Stefan?" 

Stefan sighed.

" I have to Damon. It is the only way to keep you safe."

Damon growled at his brother.

" Quit trying to save me Stefan. Did you ever think that I don't want to be saved?"

Stefan's eyes widened.

" You don't mean that."

Damon turned his back to Stefan.

" If you knew you were just going to leave me, you shouldn't have brought me the cure. I would have rather died than hearing that you were going with Klaus."

Tears stung Stefan's eyes.

" Damon, you know I love you, not him."

Damon turned and faced Stefan.

" Then fight him Stefan. Don't just do it for you , do it for us."

TBC...

**yes...I know its short..sorry**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay...no reviews since a bit ago..its okay..I figured this story would suck somewhere down the line lol..this chapter is totally Klaus...**

CHAPTER 7

Klaus paced the room. Katherine and Nicci watched him intently as though he would wear a hole through the floor. Klaus stopped suddenly and turned to Nicci.

" Why hasn't Stefan come back yet?"

Nicci sighed.

" He is probably saying his goodbyes."

Klaus shook his head.

" There aren't many to say goodbye to. It's not like he loved Elena or even his brother. He hates Damon."

Nicci chuckled.

" That's what you think."

Klaus stepped forward and held Nicci by the throat.

" What do you know?"

Nicci shoved Klaus away from her.

" More than you ever will. You will never have Stefan, Klaus. His heart does not belong to you."

Klaus grinned.

" Who said I want his heart? That is not the organ I am interested in seeing."

Nicci and Katherine made gagging noises. Katherine recovered first and shook her head.

" I didn't need that image."

Nicci shook her head again.

" That was on a 'need-to-know' basis and I did not 'need-to-know'."

Klaus laughed, then silenced when he saw the door open. In the doorway stood Stefan, with the cure in his hand. Klaus stepped forward.

" He decided to die?"

Stefan knew he had to make Klaus think Damon was being stubborn and allowing himself to die, but he just hoped Klaus would buy it.

" Yes."

Nicci gasped, but then saw the look in Stefan's eyes. Damon was okay.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**here we go again lol...**

CHAPTER 8

Nicci waited until she was alone with Stefan before talking to him about Damon.

" Why did you lie to Klaus?"

Stefan glared at her.

" Why did you lie to Damon?"

Nicci arched an eyebrow.

" I did no such thing."

Stefan scoffed.

"He thought you were dead Nicci."

Nicci sighed.

" I wanted everyone to think that, just like Katherine did."

Stefan turned his back to her and started to walk away, but Nicci grabbed him.

" Tell me why you lied to Klaus."

Stefan sighed in defeat.

" If he thought Damon was dead, then he would leave him alone."

Nicci shook her head.

" You would rather give yourself to Klaus as his play thing?"

Stefan lowered his gaze to the floor.

" How do you think I got the cure in the first place?" 

Nicci's eyes widened.

"No...It can't be." 

Stefan nodded sadly.

" He made me have sex with him to save my brother."

TBC...

**I am aware of the shortness...I apologize...**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 10 will mark the end of the story..which means this chapter is taking place 5 months later...**

CHAPTER 9

Damon held Stefan tightly in his arms. He had finally saved his brother from Klaus. Nicci and Katherine had left Mystic Falls and Klaus had joined his family. Damon felt Stefan touch his face as though he had just realized he was there.

" Damon, Klaus...He..."

Damon shushed his brother.

" I know Stefan. I know."

Stefan felt Damon's arm tighten around him.

" Do you still love me?"

Damon smiled and kissed Stefan's lips softly.

" Of course I do. What Klaus did to you wasn't your fault."

Stefan kissed Damon for a moment, then pulled back.

" He was my first you know."

Damon looked at him in confusion for a moment, then he realized what Stefan meant. Klaus had been his first male lover.

" It doesn't count Stefan. Rape isn't love."

Stefan felt tears stinging his eyes.

" Would you have ever done that to me?"

Damon knew he should be angry, but he wasn't.

" No Stefan. Not even when you thought I hated you."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**this is the end.. The song Damon recites to Stefan is Breathe No More by Evanescence...note: it says HIM instead of HER...for fic purposes...**

CHAPTER 10

*EPILOGUE*

Damon and Stefan sat side by side in the grill. Damon had not drank alot and Stefan still cringed when people touched him. He only trusted Damon. Damon could feel there was beginning to be some strain with him and Stefan. Stefan still believed that Damon would hurt him like Klaus did. Damon had gotten so upset at one point that he nearly went back to being the way he was. Damon watched as the people at the Karaoke machine stepped down and walked over to the machine. The song showed itself: BREATHE NO MORE. Damon almost laughed. That was an appropriate title, considering a vampire was singing it. He turned to Stefan and smiled. The music started and Damon began to sing.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long._

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling, shatter._

_Shards of me,_

_Too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

_If I try to touch him,_

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more._

Damon watched the look on Stefan's face. He was looking at him. It looked like he had tears in his eyes. Damon continued to sing.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better._

_But I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder,_

_Which of us do you love._

Stefan's head shot up at that moment. Damon knew who he loved. He finally smiled, catching onto the game his brother was playing. Damon nearly laughed as Stefan began to approach him.

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no..._

_Bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe-_

_I breathe no more _

Damon laughed as Stefan pulled him off to the side so they wouldn't be seen. Stefan kissed Damon hard.

" You know I'd breathe no more without you."

Damon smiled.

" I know."

~*THE END*~


End file.
